


Just Beneath The Skin

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." </p><p>A Bruce Banner fanmix and picspam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beneath The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fanmix promptfest at waywardmixes. The prompt was: Bruce Banner- I'm always angry. Warnings for suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt. Spoilers for The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers.

**Dr Bruce Banner** is a gifted scientist who was enlisted by General Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum used to create Captain America. The experiment goes wrong when Bruce recklessly tests the serum on himself (, due to replacing the "vita-rays" used in the original experiment with high levels of gamma radiation). The serum transforms Bruce into a nearly 9 foot tall, green-skinned, extremely muscly, super powerful man-beast later known as the Hulk. In this form, Bruce injures General Ross and hospitalises Betty Ross (daughter of the General, girlfriend of Bruce and fellow scientist who was helping with the experiment). General Ross wants to dissect Bruce so he can mass produce the Hulk as a weapon for the army. Bruce goes on the run; knowing that the Hulk cannot be controlled. He travels the world looking for a cure.

Bruce eventually does learn how to keep the Hulk mostly contained, although he still transforms when Bruce loses control.  At some point in his travels, Bruce "got low" and tried to kill himself but the Hulk wouldn't let him die. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth. And the other guy spit it out!" Bruce finds a new purpose in Calcutta, India by helping others as an unregistered physician. S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Natasha Romanoff finds him there and brings him into the Avengers Initiative. Bruce and Tony Stark meet, hit it off and work together to trace the gamma radiation signal on a mystical Asgardian artifact called the Tesseract.  When the Helicarrier the team is stationed on is attached, Bruce transforms into the Hulk (despite  Natasha Romanoff's efforts to calm him down) and the Hulk fights with Thor and causes major destruction before falling off the Helicarrier.

Bruce wakes up naked in an abandoned warehouse and a lone security guard obligingly gives him some clothes. He makes his way to New York where the rest of the Avengers are fighting an invading alien army coming through an inter-dimensional portal . The rest of the team encourage him to transform into the Hulk and he does; aiding them in the battle with the alien forces, beating the instigator of the invasion (Loki) into submission  and catching Tony Stark as he falls after closing the portal. When the battle is over and won, Bruce returns to his human form. The movie ends with Bruce driving off in a sports car with Tony Stark. He saves the day with the Avengers and now has friends who are at least as screwed up as he is. Bruce still isn't in complete control over the Hulk, but now he has found a way to use it to help people.

 **The Mix  
** The mix focuses on Bruce's emotional state and thoughts before, during and after his transformations. He goes from a composed, mild-mannered scientist to a destructive rage monster before returning to himself and having to work out where to go from there. (Sometimes literally, as he frequently doesn't know where he is.) He is what he has made himself and he has to find a way to cope with the consequences.

 

 

_"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."_    
―Bruce Banner

 

  
 

 

 

**I Am A Scientist by Guided By Voices**  
I am a scientist  
I seek to understand me  
All of my impurities and evils yet unknown  
I am a journalist  
I write to you to show you  
I am an incurable and nothing else behaves like me

And I know what's right  
But I'm losing sight of the clues  
For which I search and choose to abuse  
To just unlock my mind  
Yeah just unlock my mind

  
**Bloodstream by Stateless**  
I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you floating in me

  
**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
***  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh  
I'm radioactive, radioactive

  
**Monster by Skillet**  
The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
***  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

  
**Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace**  
I can't escape myself   
So many times I've lied   
But there's still rage inside   
Somebody get me through this nightmare   
I can't control myself 

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?   
No one will ever change this animal I have become   
Help me believe it's not the real me   
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become   
Help me believe it's not the real me   
Somebody help me tame this animal

  
**My Body Is A Cage by Arcade Fire**  
My body is a cage that keeps me   
From dancing with the one I love   
But my mind holds the key   
***   
Set my spirit free   
Set my body free

  
**On Sussex Downs by Patrick Wolf**  
For today I am a wild creature   
And tomorrow I will be lost again 

  
**Mad World by Gary Jules**  
And I find it kinda funny   
I find it kinda sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had   
I find it hard to tell you   
I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very   
Mad world   
Mad world

 

[Just Beneath The Skin](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/just-beneath-the-skin?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
